Not YET titled
by SisteR-GoosE
Summary: A typical Lily and James story.


Disclaimer: I, SisteR-GoosE, own no characters that have been mentioned in any of the glorious Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling.  
  
Authors note: Um, this is my first ff that has been shown to the public type people! So I ask that you please go easy on me. Read and Review! Constructive criticism is smiled upon!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Bad connection  
  
A Sister-Goose tale  
  
Lily Evans quietly let tears come as she finished her goodbyes on her new cell phone, watching everyone else hugging and crying with their parents before the scarlet train awaiting its departure. It was a beautiful scene actually. But Lily May Evans was too depressed about not having her father  
there.  
  
"But Daddy, you promised!" She cried into the phone," Yeah I know you have  
work, but you said you'd be here to say goodbye!"  
A muffled voice came from the phone," No honey I said I'd say goodbye! And besides won't that new cell phone make up for it?" Lily pulled the phone away from her face with a surprised and angry face, and said in a strangled voice" Yeah whatever, dad I've got to go the trains leaving." She threw the phone down and stomped it under her foot. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!!!" she sobbed. He always does this, he makes these simple promises that he doesn't keep then gives me some new little toy for. Like she wanted that! When she calmed down she stood there looking at the crushed new cell phone sobbing quietly.  
  
"Did it give you bad service or something?" came a voice, it was so happy you could hear the smile in it.  
  
"Can you here me now?" Came another voice sarcastically as a hand lifted her chin. Lily tried to wipe away her tears quickly but he saw them." Hey you okay?" he asked in a soft voice coming in for a hug, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Can't you mind your own business Potter?" she grabbed her bag and ran into the last compartment on the train, letting her tears fall again. James Mathew Potter stood there amazed looking at the crushed phone, with his best friend Sirius Black standing behind him, "Wow, I wonder what her connection was like?!"  
  
James rolled his eyes wondering I wonder what it is; I hope it's not the same as last time...No it can't be! Sirius and James went looking in each compartment once the train to Hogwarts started moving in search for some one. He opened the door of a particularly silent one, "Emerald?" A girl with stunning black eyes and shinning black hair that fell to her knees and luscious full lips looked up at him with an annoyed look in her eyes. Her beauty always seemed to stun Sirius. He had once heard a rumor that she was half veela. He just stood there, so James jumped in," Uh Lily looks pretty upset, she was crying and just crushed her new cell phone. I'm a little concerned, and I don't think she wants to talk to me." Emerald stood abruptly and walked past them without a word, and then James yelled, "Oh and she yelled at me too!"  
  
Emerald yelled back as she ran down the hallway as if she knew exactly where Lily was,"That's nothing new!" Sirius smirked.  
  
Lily was laying face down on the seats in the very last compartment crying into the complimentary pillows from the upper bag carrier. She felt a hand on her back, she would have yelled at the person to get out, but she remembered the spell she put on the door locking it. She was curios as to who broke her spell being that no ordinary spell such as Alohamora could break it.  
  
Emerald was looking at her through her dark eyes looking at how Lily's red puffy eyes looked so different from her normally vibrant green eyes, and her fiery red hair was a little damp, weighing down her normally light, care free curls. She stood up and hugged her best friend, sobbing into her shoulder, "How d-did you g-get in here?" she was indeed curios yet happy, she needed to talk to some one.  
  
"Oh I have my ways." Emerald said in a soft voice and added, "What's wrong?" Lily plopped down on the seat while Emerald sat next to her.  
  
"Well, like always my dad couldn't come to say good bye." she paused and added her voice strangled," At l-least last year my mom came to say g- good b-bye. Now..." she broke off into tears.  
  
"I know it's been hard since your mother...passed away, but, well you've got to stay strong." Emerald pulled out her wand and conjured up a tissue; Lily wiped her tears away and blew her nose then almost handed it back to Emerald.  
She chuckled, "I'm guessing you wouldn't want it back." They laughed, and through the rest of the ride Lily had the pleasure of having her best friend there to cheer her up.  
  
Um yeah, thanks for reading, R&R. Chapter 2 will come shortly I hope, I can't say when inspiration will hit me! 


End file.
